Broken Wave City
Broken Wave City (M1), also known as the City of Broken Waves, The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 3, by Shawn Carman or City of the Broken Wave, rose up around Kyuden Kumiko during the castles construcion on Kaigen's Island. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 11 It was the largest coastal port controlled by the Mantis Clan. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 4 Size The city occupied the almost entirety of Kaigen's Island, and it was envisioned from the beginning as the clan's principle mainland port, something that had been lacking since the Fall of Otosan Uchi. Masters of War Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 13 Naval Presence Construction on the harbour, known as Seven Seas Port, Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 346 began in 1167, and it was also known as the Bay of Thunder. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 12 Following the foundations of the castle and the city, stone quays were laid in the harbour to provide docks for the many merchant ships bringing required materials and other goods to the island. With these came the necessary warships, first mainly as escorts, but ultimately to stay. Third Storm Haven In 1170 the original docks were expanded to accommodate the Third Storm. One of the great Mantis Clan fleets, the Third Storm provided the clan with a strong military presence only a few miles from the Rokugani mainland. At any one time, roughly two thirds of the Third Storm were docked at Kaigen's Island. Barracks and other administrative facilities were sprawled throughout what was once the Warehouse District of the city. This placed most of the available military force in close proximity to the Old Quarter and Kyuden Kumiko should the need for fighting ashore arise. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 15 Constant Activity As with most cities, one could never say that it was ever “finished”. This was especially the case with Broken Wave City, which felt like a vibrant, living city, always expanding new areas or continuing construction on existing areas. The harbours were a scene of constant activity, ships saying only long enough to turn around cargo. As a result, trouble could be quite common, and magistrates were often seen dealing with matters. Those who put down roots here were very proud of their accomplishments and looked forward to days where their dependence on external resources were no more. Some signs of rice paddies taking hold, as well as grass and flowers growing could be found around the island. Some expected the island could become free of overseas dependencies within a generation or two. Construction Troubles Due to the volatile nature of the island and it’s surroundings, there were several interruptions to construction of both the city and the castle. One such notable event was the particularily terrible spring storm in 1169. The weather caused a wall to collapse in Kyuden Kumiko, killing and injuring many within including the city Governor. Yoritomo Ninsei rallied the remaining city leadership and organized recovery and reconstruction efforts. Yoritomo Naizen rewarded him with the position of interim governor. Defensive Capabilities Due to the nature of the island, it was clear from the beginning that complex defensive works would not be required on the island. Kyuden Kumiko was the only structure to be specifically designed with traditional walls, and the remained of the island used watch-towers and keeps for obeservation across the island and out to sea. The Third Storm was believed to be a sufficient force to deal with any threat to the city. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 18 Notable City Areas The first vestiges of the city would later be known as the Old Quarter. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 13 Further expansion of the city results in the Fishers and Commerce Quarters in 1168. Later expansion of temples and holy sites in 1170 results in the Holy quarter. In addition to these quarters was the Eta Village. Saved from Destruction In 1200 the Spider Clan planted an infiltrator, who acted in the shadows to establish the foundation for the destruction of the city. The agent was exposed by Yoritomo Teihiko and Yoritomo Shotsuo, saving the city. Act 3: Complications – Part 1, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Notable Governors The following were the known governors of Broken Wave City: * Yoritomo Ninsei (interim) 1169 - ? Chief Magistrates The following were the known chief magistrates of Broken Wave City: * Tsuruchi Takamasa External Links * Broken Wave City (Rise of the Shogun) Category:Mantis Clan Holdings